


Shut Up Na Lang

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Series: Bebserye [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, EXO as dota boys, Eleksyon 2016, M/M, inuulit ko crack lang toh, past!victoria at baste, pinoy vibes, wag seryosohin
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Nagkainisan man sila dahil sa Halalan, di pa rin matitinag ang kanilang pagmamahalan.





	Shut Up Na Lang

Simula na naman ang halalan. Kaliwa't kanan na naman ang mga campaign posters, maya't maya ang mga ikot ng mga nakakaburyong jingles, tadtad din ang mga pader at poste ng kuryente ng posters ng mga pulitiko dinaan lang sa filters ang kanilang pagmumukha.

  
  
Kung gaano ang pagka-busy ng mga pulitiko at mga campaign volunteers nila ay ganoon naman ang pagka-chill ng Someone-call-the-DOTA-boys (SCTDB) sa kanilang EXOTICS headquarters. Sinusulit ang nalalabing bakasyon bago sumabak sa pagbubukas ng pasukan. Ika nga ng bago nilang motto this summer vacation, "Dota muna bago DU30".

  
Napagpasyahan ng SCTDB na sabay sabay silang pupunta sa EXOTICS. Nagsunduan pa sila sa kani-kanilang bahay na parang mga highschool students na may practice ng sabayang pagbigkas sa covered court o harap ng eskwelahan. Si Sehun, bilang sabik sa almusal, ay walang kaabog-abog na sinundo si Jongin tapos dumiretso sila sa kabilang eskinita sa bahay nila Jongdae. Nandun na rin si Chanyeol kase halos doon na siya tumira dahil sa aircon ni Jongdae sa kwarto nya. Last stop nila ay kela Yixing na medyo malapit na sa EXOTICS.  
  


"Mga pards, oh eto." Alok ni Sehun sa mga kaibigan habang naglalakad patungong computer shop ang mga DU30 ballers na hinugot nya sa bulsa nya. Agad namang kinuha at sinuot ang mga ito ng magkakaibigan.  
  


_It's official, SCTDB supports DU30._

  
  
"Ayos to, paps. San mo to nakuha?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang pinipilit na ipasok ang baller sa kanyang malaking kamay.  
  


"Kay Ate Vic, ex nya kase si Baste eh yung anak ni Digong." Paliwanag ni Sehun. Manghang mangha naman ang tropa sa narinig. Hindi nila akalain na ang Ate Vic nila na sumusundo kay Sehun sa EXOTICS ay naging ex ng anak ng future (inassume na nila) president ng Pilipinas.  
  


"Tangina guys, ano? Kamanghamazing? Now you know na. Remember! DOTA muna bago DU30" pabirong sabi sa mga na-amaze niyang mga kaibigan.  
  


Pagpasok nila sa loob ng EXOTICS, hinanap agad ni Jongin ang presensiya ng kanyang beb na si Kyungsoo. Di nya napansin at agad ng dumiresto sa kanyang PC 14 (Inangkin niya na ang pwestong ito). Alam niya ang duty ng kanyang beb kaya nagtaka siya kung bakit wala siya ngayon doon. Tinawagan niya sa cellphone ng biglang narinig nya ang Thinking out loud sa may counter at biglang sinilip siya ni Kyungsoo mula sa pwesto niya. Nakayuko lang pala si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinasagutang form.  
  
  
"Beb, di kita nakita pagpasok ko. Sinagot mo pa, nabawasan tuloy load ko. Pero wait, there's more! Nadadagdagan naman ang love ko para sayo." Sabay kindat ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Kinilig man si Kyungsoo sa kaibuturan ng kanyang puso, di niya parin maiwasan na manginig sa tuwing ginagamitan siya nga matamis na salita ng kanyang kasintahan.  
  


"Ewan ko sayo beb. Umagang umaga ang korni mo." sabi ni Kyungsoo. Akmang tatayo na sana si Jongin papunta sa kanyang beb ng biglang maagaw ni Jongdae ang kanyang atensyon.  
  


"Guys, guys, guys! Blogger pala si Mocha. Like nyo fanpage niya. Feeling ko credible naman kase may blue na check sa gilid ng name niya." Sabi ni Jongdae na parang pasigaw na rin, akala mo nakalunok ng megaphone kapag nae-excite.  
  
  
"Link mo sa group chat matik na dapat eh tsk." Napabalik si jongin sa computer para tingnan at ma-like na rin ang Mocha Uson Blog na verified na ng FB.  
  


"Hoy mga papi, tingnan nyo to! Picture dati ni Kuys Baste at ni Ate Vic!" Pinukaw ulit ni Sehun ang atensyon ng tropa. Dali dali namang pumunta sa likod ni Sehun ang mga kaibigan para tingnan ito. Pati si Kyungsoo na walang pake kuno ay napapunta sa kanila para makita rin. Na-curious din siya. Pinakita ni Sehun ang mga pictures ni Ate Victoria sa kanyang "Bactoria<3" album na noong 2006 pa.  
  


"Woah, legit nga legit! Nice Sese! Meron ka pa lang almost brother-in-law that got away" comment ni Jongdae. 

 

"Bat ba sila nag-break?" singit na tanong ni Yixing. Habang patuloy sa pagclick ng next si Sehun sa computer niya. 

 

"Hmm, bat nga ba?" panandaliang natahimik si Sehun. Pinilit niyang sariwain ang mga nagdaang relasyon ng ate niya noon. 

 

"Ah, okay! Naalala ko na. Ayaw ng ate ko na LDR nun eh paluwas na kami dito sa Maynila. Gusto ni Kuys Baste, dun lang ate ko sa Davao maiwan. Eh ayaw naman syempre nila mama."  
  


"Aaaah!" Sabay sabay na sabi ng magkakaibigan. Bigla namang pumasok bigla si Baekhyun na dahilan kung bakit sila napalingon.

  
  
"Bes!" sigaw na bungad ni Baekhyun. "Nagpaalam ng ko kay Sir Suho. Sya daw muna bantay mamayang hapon." patuloy na sabi niya kay Kyungsoo. Medyo di na-gets ni Jongin ang usapan ng dalawa. Di niya alam na may lakad ang kasintahan dahil wala namang nabanggit si Kyungsoo sa kanya. 

 

"Bakit Beb? San kayo punta ni Baek?" tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Bumalik muna si Si Kyungsoo sa counter na sinundan naman ni Baekhyun. Umupo na ulit si Jongin sa harap ng kanyang inangking computer. 

 

"Punta kami sa QC ni Soo, Bebi Nini, ipapasa namin yung form namin para maging volunteer ni Mother Mirriam." bilang likas na kay Baekhyun ang maging bida bida, siya na ang sumagot kay Jongin. 

 

"Si Mirriam Quiambao ba yan Baek?" pabirong sabat na ni Chanyeol na nakatingin pa rin sa screen ng computer na gamit niya. 

 

"Hindi tsong, baka Webster!" ginatungan pa ni Jongdae, at biglang humagalpak sa tawa ang dalawa. 

 

"Last nyo na yan! kinginang tong mga to! Si Defensor Santiago kase." sigaw na sagot ni Baekhyun sa dalawang tinuturing niyang bugok sa baranggay 365. 

 

Nagkaroon naman ng masinsinan paguusap ang mag-jowa sa gilid kase nag-open saglit ng pc si Baekhyun sa PC 1 na malapit sa sliding door. Hinila ni Jongin ang upuan na gamit niya papunta sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo.  
  


"Ayun pala beb yung sasabihin ko sayo, bago mo ako ipagpalit sa ni-like mong MOCHA USON BLOG."   
  


"Sorry naman beb, alam mo na naman na solid tayo e. Kahit pa si Mocha pa yan, giba yan satin." Biglang hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo with matching masahe pa. Di maiwasang mapangiti si Kyungsoo. Isa talaga sa mga di mo aakalaing weakness niya ay ang pinakamatamis na ngiti ni Jongin na tanging siya lang ang nakakakita. 

 

"Hmmp! Pero ayun nga, punta kami ni Baek mamaya sa QC. May naginvite kase samin na mga taga-PLM din kaya yun." paliwanag ni Kyungsoo .  
  


 

 

***

 

  
Hindi na natutuwa si Kyungsoo sa newsfeed nya sa facebook netong mga nakaraang araw. Pano ba naman? Halos i-flood na ng SCTDB ng mga DU30 posts, at iba ibang memes laban sa ibang kandidato na minsan ay wala naman talagang mga sense.Napapadalas ang pag-seenzone ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin simula ng mag-comment ito sa status ni Taemin. Alam niya na medyo childing, pero naiinis na talaga siya.  
  
  
**Taemin Lee**  
30 April at 4:32 PM  
Okay rin si Miriam kaso baka ma-tegi eh. :( so Digong na this! [#BayanMoIpatrolMo](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23BayanMoIpatrolMo) [#Election2016](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23Election2016)  
Jongin Kim and 4 others. 2 comments  
  
**Jongin Kim**  
Agree ako jan Taem. Medyo risky kase si miriam dahil may sakit sya. Kung di tumakbo si duterte baka magmiriam ako.  
****

**Lee Taemin**  
So true kahit ako e  
  


 

Napakunot ng noo si Kyungsoo. Wala naman talaga siyang balak na mainis pero yung comment ni Jongin ay iyong mga tipo ng comments sa facebook na kinaiinisan nya.  
  


"Mga tsong, tingnan nyo to si Baek, g na g sa status nya e. Siya na number 1 supporter ni Miriam." Sabi ni Jongdae sabay tawa. Nakitawa rin si Sehun, Chanyeol at Jongin na kinainis lalo ni Kyungsoo. Ni-like din kase ni Kyungsoo ang status ng best friend niya. Di talaga to makakatikim ng lambing si Jongin.

 

  
**Baekhyun Byun**  
50 mins  
The nerve with those satirical articles here? Tapos ang dami pang patola na naniniwala agad. You should have think twice before sharing/posting/commenting! You guys should've checked the sources of the things you repost online! Mas credible pa sa madla yung posts from Adobo Republic, Mocha Uson Blog, etc. Yung iba kase mema lang eh. Makikisabay lang sa bandwagon. Haynako.  
  
Kyungsoo Do and 45 others. 6 Comments  
  
**Jongdae Kim**  
Lah, anong masama kay Mocha? May blue nga na check yung page nya e ibig sabihin verified yun.  
  
**Chanyeol Park**  
Harsh mo kay mocha baek huehue  
  
**Baekhyun Byun**  
UMALIS NGA KAYO DITO MGA KINGINANG TOH.  
  
**Sehun Oh**  
Rude.  
  
**Jongdae Kim**  
R00der  
  
**Chanyeol Park**  
RoooooooDest :p

  
  
Biglang bumukas ang sliding door at pumasok si Baekhyun. Pinatugtog naman agad ni Sehun sa youtube ang Rude Boy ni Rihanna. Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ng masama ang buong tropa habang pigil naman sa pagtawa ang SCTDB.  
  
"Sehun pepektusan kita, umayos ka." Inirapan niya si Sehun bago tumungo sa pwesto na kung saan naroon si Kyungsoo.  
  
"Bigwasan mo na lang sya Baek kahit isa lang kase mahal mo sya e uyyy." Sigaw ni Jongdae habang nakatingin pa rin sa screen ng computer. Ginatungan naman ng iba ay naki-uyyy din sila.

  
"Oo bibigwasan ko kayo isa isa." Sagot naman ni Baekhyun ng pasigaw.  
  


"Baek, wag mo ko isali sa mga bibigwasan mo ah." Sabat agad ni Jongin.  
  


"Kase si Kyungsoo lang yung gagawa non kase mahal nya talaga ako. Diba beb?" Sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo. Iba-iba ang reaksyon ng SCTDB, may naduwal sa ka-cheesihan, may tumawa, pero wala talagang natuwa or kinilig. Kahit naiinis si Kyungsoo sa mga pinagko-comment ni Jongin sa facebook, kahit kailan ay di nya matitiis ang kanyang beb. Pero bibigwasan niya talaga ito, di lang isa kundi maraming beses kasing dami ng pagmamahal niya kay Jongin. Boom, Bugbog sarado!


End file.
